Modem hospital beds are generally designed to be configurable into a variety of profiles. Typically, they are provided with a plurality of sections which can be tilted or otherwise moved to change a patient's position on the bed. For example, they are usually provided with a back rest section which can pivot from a substantially flat position to a raised sitting position, with a thigh rest section which can be pivoted from a substantially flat position to a knee raised position, and with leg rest section coupled to the thigh rest section and able to be raised with the thigh rest section while keeping the feet in a lower position or while keeping the feet in a raised position.
Beds having such functions are well known in the art and generally work satisfactorily. However, there are concerns in the operation of such beds, relating particularly to the fact that when one of the bed portions rotates upwardly relative to an adjacent bed section there is a compression effect on the patient, which can be particularly unpleasant. Furthermore, such beds can cause discomfort to any patient kept on the bed for prolonged periods, at worst leading to the onset of bed sores and other ailments.